Problem: A rectangle is $4$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $9$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $4\text{ cm}$ $9\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 centimeters. The width is 9 centimeters. Thus the area is $4\times9$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 9 = 36 $ We can also count 36 square centimeters.